Orpheus's Fight
by WhyNotMe
Summary: Orpheus, a man-whorish Audino, finds himself in a dark cave with no way out. As he travels through, he finds himself trapped by a red-eyed fiend and a Blue-eyed Matador. Within this cave, he finds two other Pokemon who he was simply destined to meet. Rated T for reasons.


Some time ago, when he was nothing but what humans would consider a teen of age 17, Orpheus, a fabulously whorish Audino, woke up.

(_Last the pink pokemon remembered he was walking through the forest._)

But now, now Orpheus was in a dank, dark cave.

Scrambling to his feet, Orpheus struggled to regather himself. He focused his ears, letting his antenne unwind and absorb any stray sound waves.

Orpheus walked forward, hearing the sound of hooves, feet, paws and claws clacking against the floors. There must be someone who could help him on his way.

Orpheus felt his way through, one hand resting on the wall. The other hand clutched at his precious Silk Scarf. That old thing was so soft, and still as shiny as ever. It was like it never caught dust!

(_But, more importantly, the scarf made Orpheus feel more secure._)**  
**

The nervous Audino looked ahead into murky shadows that enveloped everything.

But soon, up ahead, a small glimmer of hope sparked something like feralness inside of him. He ran, Wishing to see daylight!

(_But it wasn't daylight._)**  
**

Entering the opening in the cave, Orpheus found that the lighting was coming from torches and the manes of fire-type pokemon.**  
**

For some few seconds, Orpheus was disappointed.

Until he fixed his eyes on something interesting.**  
**

Two pokemon - both of them female - were tied down with shackles.**  
**

One was struggling against the strong shackle around her neck, her muzzle fixed into a frown. She was screaming and growling. She was a bit of a broken doll, her tail and thick whisker-like appendages shredded and bent.**  
**

The next was just hanging there by her wrists, her eyes closed. The red horn on her chest was glowing slightly, but also weakly, as if she'd been concentrating for a long time. Oddly, she had her "Dress" trimmed at the bottom. It was also pulled back a little.**  
**

There was two, large Houndooms on either side of the Dame and Priestess.**  
**

(_It was rare for Orpheus to use his medical terms for the females of other species, but it was appropriate for such graceful pokemon._)**  
**

They were, for the most part, ignoring the Gardevoir and were much more focused on the Glaceon. She thrashed. her dark blue eyes in a panic.**  
**

A Persian, obviously a Tom, walked along a fence, opening up a tall door.**  
**

**"**Unfortunate, isn't it."

Orpheus looked over at another graceful pokemon with pretty, pretty blue eyes. They glistened like tears.

The Froslass looked up from under her frosty lashes, her eyes drawing Orpheus to her. "They're being sacrificed today.**  
**

**"**Sacri...ficed?" Orpheus asked slowly, turning to see what the Persian had unleashed into what Orpheus now noticed was a ring.**  
**

A feral looking Tauros stomped at the ground, its red eyes wide, its nostrils flaring.

Two spear wielding Infernapes stabbed the beast tauntingly, making it cry out in anger and lash at the two.**  
**

One Infernape, which became cocky, was thrown into a wall when he didn't dodge quickly enough.**  
**

The Persian meowed loudly. "_Who,_" He purred. "Who in this audience is brave enough to fight for this Hound and this Priest?"

Oh, They're male? Oh.

Orpheus looked over at the Froslass before standing. "I'll fight."

The Froslass smirked, watching as Orpheus walked into the ring, his pink coat drawing the attention of the beast. The angered pokemon charged, making Orpheus move swiftly out of the way. "Huu~" He breathed, laughing a bit.

"Get out of the ring, Idiot!" The Glaceon shouted. "It's a - Mmmphh!"

A gag was stuck into his mouth and tied around his head, obscuring the last part of his statement.

Orpheus glared at the sneaky Persian that had inserted the gag, but only for a moment, as the Tauros was charging like a Zubat out of hell.**  
**

Orpheus quickly ran out of the beast's path. He lay his crystal eyes upon the red eyed fiend. The two distinct colors clashed as the Audino was charged at once again.

Orpheus slid under the slamming hooves, popping up from the ground to find himself in front of the very feminine Gardevoir.

Orpheus grinned at the cute, boyish face. "Hello there." He greeted. "Orpheus." He introduced.

"Duman..." The Gardevoir hummed.

Orpheus looked over his shoulder at the Tauros before looking at Duman and winking at him. "Pardon me," He said softly before running from the two prisoners.

Orpheus found himself, however, between a rock and a hard place. In front of him was the raging Tauros, behind was a stone wall.

Orpheus panicked a little, analyzing and watching. However, his eyes couldn't help but stray up to the Froslass in the stands.

In that single moment of distraction, the beast rammed its like-steel head into the pink pokemon's chest.

Orpheus hissed as he slid down the wall he was thrown against. All of him shook in pain, his back having popped.

(_Admittedly, Orpheus wasn't too good when it came to defense, much more into the, um, physical part of being a pokemon._)

The Tauros stomped over to the fallen pokemon, blowing air out of its nose.

Orpheus shivered through his momentary paralysis, standing. A quick glow of yellow came from the pink male's body before he tackled the Tauros with all of his body, Facade strengthening the tackle.

The Tauros was thrown back a bit. Before the beast could gather himself, Orpheus followed up with a Flamethrower. The flames scorched the feral pokemon, making it howl out in anger. Burns on its body became an angry red.

Orpheus huffed, his chest rising quickly, his pelt rising to let the cool cave air closer to his skin.

The Tauros fell, its body beginning to crumble and cave in, as if it weren't even real to begin with.**  
**

When the Tauros unexpectedly turned to dust, Orpheus started to frantically look around. One by one, the pokemon disappeared into dust, the ring turned into a normal cave, and the prisoners were held by a dark, glowing energy instead of ropes and chains.

The only pokemon that was still in existence was the Frostlass, which was smiling. She moved quickly to the pink pokemon, her arms folded neatly in front of her.

However, she began to grin evilly, a large grin over her face. It became so wide that it literally moved past her face. The blue eyes turned red, the icy skin now black and red fur.

Her evil grin gleamed a dangerous white.**  
**

Her eyes gleamed mischievously as she turned her large head and winked.

And she opened her mouth.

-  
Suddenly I remember  
the Girl with eyes like the sea  
I turn, she winks, and she smiles gently  
While the bull runs straight into me.  
Ale, ale, ale, ale  
I lay my eyes on the devil  
Blue-Eyed matador I cried,  
I fell for your wicked disguise.**  
**-  
**  
**Orpheus froze.

In front of him was a fried Zoroark, the body still jerking with electricity.

He looked at his hand, still powered with the Thunderbolt that he threw at the much larger pokemon.

He was pretty sure the shock went down her spine.

Orpheus backed away from the body, disbelief on his face. Did he...?

...Was she...?

The Glaceon growled and shook out his fur. He scratched at the annoying buzz left over by the magical bindings, grinding his teeth.

The Gardevoir, however, fell to his knees with a gasp. He took deep breaths before even trying to stand up, albeit shakily.

But Orpheus stood over the Zoroark's body, still stunned. It was like he had been struck.

"Oi, pretty boy!"

Orpheus looked over at the harsh speaking Glaceon, his eyes still wide in shock.

"Thanks, I guess." He scoffed. "Not bad for a _punk_ like yourself. Well, get on with it, we gotta go!"

Orpheus's lip twitched. "I just killed a _lady_! How _dare_ you order me to just walk away without a proper-"

"Oi! Shut up!" The Glaceon said, his tail flicking in displeasure. "You just saved us. Be happy bro. You should be happy I'm not 'ordering' you to, like, bend the fuck over and take what I give you."

The Gardevoir - Duman - panicked a bit. "M-Mister Calida! Please don't be so mean!" Duman turned, bowing a bit, making his skinny thighs (Which were very attractive to Orpheus) visible. "I'm so sorry, Mister Orpheus, for Mister Calida's rudeness!" He apologized, shaking a bit.

Orpheus smiled at the nervous boy, who seemed to be much younger.

(_However, he was wrong about his gender, so who knows?_)

"It's very fine, Duman. I accept your apology. But, please, I must mourn the death of such a fine creature."

Calida scoffed while Duman nodded in understanding, Ignoring the grumpy Glaceon's muttering of, "There are more Zoroarks in the world."

Orpheus turned and bowed to the corpse deeply. "Please, Madame, sleep well. I apologize for ending such a life so quickly."

Orpheus bowed for a long moment before straightening. He swirled on his feet quickly. "Well now, gentlemen. I assume you have no place to go?"

Duman outwardly said yes, blushing a bit.

Calida scoffed. But it was quite obvious that he needed a place to stay.

Orpheus began walking out of the dark cave, into a tunnel out of that dreadful place. The Trio left together, ready to see the brightness of day, or even the calm of night.


End file.
